Fast Times
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Caroline brings them together with strip poker & alcohol. But really, it was an excuse to get her best friend back. Caroline/Damon/Elena. - COMPLETE -
1. Party 'Till We Crash

_[AU] Same as the show; Damon and Caroline are vampires. Very Post-Klaus battle, no spoilers. Standard OCC warnings for threesome fun. **This story was donated to breast cancer by drkprncss17 aka Temptress_Kitten17. **Story requests begin at $1, see my profile for more information. I'm willing to write all types of fun for you._

* * *

.

.

.

**All we ever think about is sex**  
**Nothing really matters 'cause we're young**  
**Girl I want to party 'till we crash**  
**I ain't got no plans on growin' up**

.

"Elena!" Caroline gleefully announced seeing her best friend enter the boarding house.

Damon paused pouring another drink in anticipation of seeing the beautiful brunette.

"Hey, you two." Elena greeted somewhat awkwardly, stuffing her hands in her jeans. She slowly walked into the large living. "What's going on?"

"Is there something you need, Elena?" Damon replied curiously, wondering why she had decided to visit. He knew she wasn't looking for Stefan because he wasn't even in Mystic Falls at the moment.

"I thought it was time..." Elena paused uncomfortably, still getting used to the new circumstances. "I thought it was time to move my things out of Stefan's room." Now that she was no longer dating Stefan, there wasn't a reason for her to keep overnight things at the boarding house.

Damon stared at her expressionless before very faintly nodding. He couldn't believe it, after their fourth break up, Stefan and Elena wouldn't be getting back together this time. They had broken up for good. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he was going to miss seeing Elena regularly in the middle of the night. They've had their fair share of fun times. Regardless, at least this was the end of walking in on them making out in the kitchen, living room, basement, whatever.

Caroline rolled her eyes. As her role of Elena's best friend, she was so sick of hearing sob stories about Stefan. Honestly, Caroline didn't understand why it took Elena so long to realize that they simply weren't compatible. Elena was nearly 20 now, she didn't need Stefan's constant coddling any longer. It was basic to understand: Stefan had fallen in love with a very vulnerable Elena, but he hadn't been prepared to handle the _real_ Elena. Caroline knew the real Elena, at least she'd like to think so.

"You look like you need a drink." Caroline said cheerily, setting down her Gin & Tonic in favor of popping open a beer for Elena.

Elena sighed but without protest she took the beer from her. Damon watched her as she chugged some of it down. Elena followed Caroline to the couch and took a seat next to her.

Elena relaxed against the couch, practically slouching, the last two weeks had been emotionally draining. She was in need of some meaningless fun. She didn't want to think about anything important.

"So..." Elena began, her eyes darting at Damon standing to her right pouring another bourbon to Caroline on her left. "Three o'clock. Saturday Afternoon. This is what you guys do?" She asked curiously.

Over the past year, Elena had noticed that Damon and Caroline were very buddy buddy. Elena knew somewhere along the way, Damon had started to seek out Caroline's company over hers. Was she jealous? Had she expected Damon to worship her, even after treating him badly time after time?

Damon shrugged. It wasn't like Elena hadn't seen him drinking during the day, this was just another page straight out of his book.

"Sometimes we play games too." Caroline quipped proudly.

Elena chuckled picturing the two vampires play chess together like the old men in the park.

"What?" Caroline asked confused by her sudden mood change.

"Are you feeling okay?" Damon joked.

"I feel great." Elena answered with a confident grin on her face. "So, can I join in or is it member's only? What are we playing today?"

"Naked twister." Damon offered like a reflex.

Elena spit out some of her beer, completely caught off guard.

"We don't play Naked Twister." Caroline said annoyed.

Damon had to cough at that statement.

"That was a one time thing!" Caroline chided incredulously.

"Umm, usually we play card games?" She explained, opening the drawer on the wooden side-table to retrieve a deck of cards.

Elena made a nonchalant face in approval.

Caroline absently began to shuffle the cards in her hands, a skill she had picked up after playing so often with Damon. Suddenly, an evil smirk appeared on her face and he noticed it right away. He stood very still wondering what she was scheming.

"You know, Elena, it's been a long time since we've played a card game together." Caroline said sweetly.

"Hmm." Elena mused taking a sip of her beer. "I guess you're right…"

"Do you even remember our last time?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head, not having the slightest idea.

"I do!" Caroline said triumphantly with a dash of sneakiness.

Elena and Damon both looked at her with matching _what-the-fuck?_ expressions.

"We were like 16? And you invited _everyone_ from school to your lake house for a spring break party." Caroline readily explained.

Elena's face paled at the forgotten memory. She went to third base at that party.

"So at the end of the night like almost everyone had gone home, but you weren't ready for the party to end." Caroline said raising her eyebrows. "I told you that I was getting bored and you said-"

"If you're bored, then _you_ must be boring too." Elena filled in that particular moment - remembering it well, swallowing thickly.

"Naturally I was pissed off at you for calling me boring. You could be such a bitch sometimes, most of the time..." Caroline scoffed. "Anyway, that's when I suggested a game for us to play."

"Okay." Damon remarked, feeling out of the loop. "What game?"

"Strip. Poker." Caroline said announced.

"Ugh." Elena said annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Strip poker?" Damon smirked, suddenly amused by their story.

"It was her idea, too." Caroline replied. "I was cool with _just_ poker."

"No way." Damon protested.

"Ugh." Elena repeated.

Caroline laughed loudly. "She wasn't always the goody-goody that we know now." She said in a sing a-long voice. "Right, Elena?"

Elena tensed up under their gazes. "I used to be more '_fun'_." She admitted reluctantly.

"By fun you mean pressuring me to do things that I didn't want to do..." Caroline supplied with a smug expression.

"Caroline." Elena said with a warning look. "I never made you do anything."

"Oh, sure, you were just the most popular school in girl and I was always second best." Caroline replied.

"Someone sounds bitter." Damon teased sarcastically. He finished his drink and stood up to get another.

"Elena, Elena. Always up to something. Carefree. Didn't even listen to gossip." Caroline said wistfully. "Never a rule you wouldn't break."

"What's your point?" Elena snapped harshly. "Obviously, things changed. My parents died. That was a long time ago now."

"Maybe I don't have a point." Caroline replied. "Or maybe I'm hoping that you miss being fun. So much that you'll start having fun again?"

"I'm fun, enough." Elena protested. "I thought you didn't like it when I was _that_ fun?"

"Sweetie, I'm a vampire now." Caroline deadpanned. "Not too worried about peer pressure anymore."

Elena looked at her best friend with a narrowed expression. It sure seemed like she was trying to peer pressure her now into doing something.

"Is this turning into an impromptu slumber party?" Damon asked annoyed. "Or are we gonna play cards sometime this century?"

Elena remained quiet, still wondering if she was welcome to hang out with them. She never felt like so much of an outsider, with that thought in mind, she chugged her beer to the end.

"Rummy? War?" Caroline suggested. "Spades? Poker?"

"Strip poker?" Damon asked leering. "For old time's sake and what not."

Caroline shrugged, indifferent since Damon had seen her naked countless of times when they were fuck buddies.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." Damon commented flippantly at Elena.

"I didn't say 'no'." Elena replied standing up from the couch to drink a bit more.

"That a 'yes', then?" Damon asked, trying his best to not look anxious.

"Sure..." Elena allowed, not making eye contact with him. "After a couple of shots, I think so."

Damon's mouth parted somewhat shocked by the turn of events.

"You're drooling a bit." Caroline joked at Damon's dazed expression. She knew that he was still in love with Elena, even after everything that had happened over the years.

Damon shot Caroline a warning glare, while Elena tried to hold the tequila still as she poured. Yup, it was a sign that she really needed to work off her nerves.

Damon watched as Elena took 3 straight shots of tequila.

"Now that's more like it." Caroline cheered. "I think we better move this to the kitchen table. Hey- Elena bring the Patron over with you."

As Elena sat down at the table, she made the move to take off her hoodie because she was feeling hot.

"Didn't realize you'd make it so easy." Damon said flirting with his eyes.

"Oh, right." Elena blushed slightly while zipping her hoodie back up. "Are we playing a sip or strip game?"

Caroline thought about the game before replying to her. "No… let's make this more _interesting_. So it's gonna be a standard five card draw. Then you decide whether to play or fold. If you fold, you have to take off 1 piece of clothing. But if you stay in, you can either trade your cards or keep your 'em for the showdown. And the loser of the showdown has to take off 2 pieces of clothing and drink 2 shots."

"Okay." Elena readily agreed with a smirk. It had been awhile since she played last, but she felt confident about her card skills. But it did suck that it took much longer for vamps to get tipsy.

Damon was anxious to begin. He was curious to find out what would happen when Elena ran out of clothing to play with. He figured that he had the advantage, after all he'd been gambling since before he was turned. More importantly, he certainly wasn't the type to 'chicken' out.

Before dealing the first hand, Caroline made sure they all had the same amount of clothes on, forcing Damon to put on some shoes. He grumbled, running at vamp speed upstairs to grab 'em.

The game started off rocky for Elena, she had folded for the first two rounds because of the shitty cards that hadn't been any better than a pair. She settled for taking off her shoes and hoodie in the process.

Caroline had lost once during a showdown, so she also removed her shoes and cardigan.

Damon was the only one that hadn't lost any clothing yet.

Elena's luck turned around when she won the next four rounds in a row. Damon was fuming as he sat in only his boxers and socks. He could be a bit of a sore loser sometimes, well, most of the time. By this point, Caroline would have been extremely drunk if not for her vampire tolerance level. After taking off her socks, Caroline was left with only her bra and underwear. It was obvious that she was gonna be in trouble if she kept losing.

Elena snickered, pleased with how things were going, sitting nearly fully clothed.

"Like what you see." Damon stated with flirty eyes at Elena, catching her checking him out.

"It's called not being blind." Caroline deadpanned.

Caroline surprised them both on the following round by actually participating in the showdown. Caroline won with her 'four of a kind'. Elena sighed pouring her shots and removed her socks and pants. He caught a fleeting peek of Elena's lacy, somewhat transparent boyshorts.

Damon easily downed his two shots, but then looked at the girls curiously.

"Now what?" He smirked.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked.

"I'll be naked if I take off my socks and boxers, so I'm the loser?" He shrugged, secretly hoping they'd want to keep playing.

"Guess so." Caroline admitted with a lopsided smile.

"Wait!" Elena objected with large eyes.

"Play naked." She commanded, before correcting herself. "I mean, if you want to that is…"

Damon tried his best to not look shocked. "Well… well… well, isn't this scandalous." He quipped in a teasing manner, raising a brow.

"If you win a round, you'll get your boxers back, but no other clothes?" Caroline offered. "Why don't we keep playing until everyone is naked?" She asked with a head tilt at Elena.

Damon was staring at Elena too.

"What?" Elena asked annoyed. "Why are you guys looking at me like _that_?"

"Do we have a deal?" Damon asked her.

Elena shrugged in agreement. "It was my idea to keep you in the game, remember?" She scoffed. "But what's gonna be our penalty?"

"Oh, right, you have to do something if you lose." Caroline understood. "How about 10 sits up or push ups? Naked and no vampire stuff, of course."

Elena laughed at the suggestion. "That's ridiculous."

Elena continued laughing picturing Damon in her head. "Whatever, let's play. We're agreed." She was getting anxious to win!

Damon rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and took off his socks and then slowly slid off his boxers. Elena chose not to look at his 'merchandise' _(even though she was curious about the hype so to speak)_, while Caroline on the other-hand remained unaffected.

During the following round, Damon couldn't hide his smirk of joy while staring at his cards. It looked like his luck turned around and the girls were going down.

Caroline decided to fold first, not wanting to risk being completely naked, she decided to take off her underwear.

Suddenly it was a reversal of fortune for Elena. She only had 'full house' while Damon surprised her with a 'straight flush'. She was secretly sad to watch him put his boxers back on. She took 2 shots and removed her shirt. Then she swallowed thickly while trying to decide whether or not to remove her bra or underwear. Ultimately, she went with underwear like Caroline, figuring she wouldn't be too exposed since they were sitting at a table.

Turned out that Damon didn't see anything because Elena took off her underwear while sitting down. A shame indeed.

"Won't be much longer now." Elena mumbled with a goofy grin. She was pretty fucking drunk now. What was that, her 10th shot of the evening? She lost count. _Oh, boy._

When the cards were dealt again, the situation got increasingly difficult for the trio. All of them had the risk of losing everything by this point of the game.

Elena groaned seeing her cards. There was no way she wanted to get naked and accept 2 shots. She could barely stand by this point with so much alcohol in her system. She folded first and settled for removing her bra.

Damon held an unneeded breath seeing her perfect, small breasts for the first time _(even if she was identical to Katherine, this was monumental for him)_.

Damon had easily become fully erect knowing that Elena was sitting naked across from him. What bizarro world did he wake up in? Of course he had played strip poker in his kitchen before, but this was _different_. She wasn't some floozy he had picked up at a bar.

A stalemate had occurred when both Damon and Caroline showed hands of '3 of a kind'.

"Just kiss and call it even." Elena slurred with a proud smile.

Caroline chuckled at her solution.

"Whatever." She said, standing to lean over the table and kiss Damon.

Damon sighed and stood up as well. He caught Elena taking a quick study of his boner, so he smirked at her, but she promptly looked away. Before Caroline sat back down, Elena randomly slapped her butt.

"What was that for?" Caroline said shocked.

"For not winning." Elena remarked like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

Everything just seemed more absolute while tipsy.

"Are you gonna spank me too?" Damon asked raising his brows, testing her limit.

"No." Elena said flatly, almost bored. "I want you to lose."

Damon glared, but was too distracted to make a witty comeback by the smell of her _arousal_. She was intoxicating. He knew it wasn't Caroline either. He could tell the difference. Every woman was different, even more so with his heightened senses.

Caroline had to giggle at the pair and started to deal the next round. Checking everyone out, Elena was naked, Caroline had a bra on and Damon was in boxers. If _one_ of the vampires lost, the game would be over for good.

All of them decided to enter the showdown. Elena had been fairly confident with her flush, but ultimately lost to the vampires. Since she was already naked, that meant she'd have to perform the physical penalty in addition to her 2 required shots.

The problem was that Elena didn't want to do push up or sit ups. Honestly, she didn't think her body could handle it. "Would it be okay if I did body shots instead for my penalty?" She asked the table.

"Hell yeah!" Damon exclaimed immediately.

Caroline just rolled her eyes at him as Elena got on her knees.

Damon was puzzled wondering what Elena was doing. If it weren't for his vampire hearing, he wouldn't have heard the quiet exchange between the girls.

Elena grabbed the salt from the table.

"The last time you did this…" Caroline murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Elena answered softly.

"You're gonna have to lean over more."

Caroline nodded and leaned to shove her cleavage directly in Elena's face.

"Good thing I still have my bra on." Caroline commented.

"Mmm Hmm." Elena agreed. She poured salt across the top of her best friend's breasts, then firmly placed the shot glass in between her cleavage.

Caroline grabbed the lime and stuck it in her mouth and nodded for her to go ahead.

Meanwhile, Damon couldn't believe that Elena was about to take a shot off Caroline's body instead of his. _What the fuck?_ He was annoyed, yet terribly turned on by the visual at the same time.

Damon remained frozen watching Elena's tongue dart out to lick the salt on Caroline's skin. When Caroline's eyes rolled back in pleasure, he unconsciously began to stroke himself. Like a seasoned professional, Elena expertly removed the shot glass to down it in one go. She set the glass on the table using only her mouth and then bit the lime from Caroline's mouth.

"Mmm. Sour." Elena moaned taking the lime out of her mouth. She let out a little drunk giggle while wiping her mouth.

"Do I have to do more of them?" Elena asked lightly, looking at Damon.

"I think you're good." Damon said with a tight smile.

"Your turn." Caroline announced. "Oh wait, my full house,_ won_? So, I win the game?" She realized that Damon would be naked once again, meaning she was the _last_ player with anything on. She jumped up and down in joy, not caring about her state of undress. She barely ever won poker, so this was a big deal to her.

Damon was disappointed to realize as well that the game was indeed _over_. "So ladies, what will it be, naked push ups or sit ups?" He asked with a teasing expression.

"Since I won the game, I'm gonna pick your penalty." Caroline said thoughtfully.

Damon crossed his arms expectantly, wanting to know what she had in mind.

"After we clean up, you're gonna carry us around the house." Caroline motioned.

"What?" Damon and Elena replied in a comical manner.

"You heard me." Caroline said standing up, putting on her underwear.

"I'm tired..." Elena announced. "I should go home."

"Uh, who's going to drive you home?" Caroline replied.

Elena groaned in understanding. She lazily started to look for her bra and underwear.

Damon put on his boxers, after at vampire speed he cleaned up the kitchen with Caroline.

"You guys are making me dizzy." Elena whined and closed her eyes.

"Damon."

"Barbie." He replied with mock seriousness.

"Carry us, hmm, upstairs please." She demanded mischievously.

"Upstairs, where?" Damon said impatiently. He was in a _strange_ mood. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent that much time aroused without getting any relief.

"To your nice, comfortable, big bed." Caroline replied innocently with a fake yawn for show.

Damon's lips parted hearing her answer. For some reason, it never crossed his mind that she'd suggest such a thing. He really needed to give the blond more props.

"That's okay, right?" Caroline asked titling her head.

He nodded and picked her up, throwing her over his left shoulder. He went over to Elena and picked her up, tossing her over his right.

"What the fuck!" Elena squealed, somewhat shaken by what had just happened. He managed to completely stir her out of being drowsy.

"I can't believe…" She paused realizing that she _did_ believe Damon would obey Caroline's request. "No vampire speed, please. I already feel kinda queasy."

For Elena's sake, Damon did carry the girls at human speed upstairs to his bedroom. To his bed, _precisely_, as specified by Caroline. It was hard for him to control his rampant thoughts. He was suddenly wondering if he should have brought up a bottle of something. He wasn't nearly plastered yet and it would help contain his sheer joy over the _numerous_ possibilities for the night.

* * *

_A/N: I love writing Caroline. *sigh* Part 2/2 coming soon. ****__Be Good & Review!_

_****__Song: __Fast Times by The Virgins_

**_Suggested Playlist:_**  
_Twisted by Hyper Crush  
Shots by LMFAO & Lil Jon  
Hot Mess by Cobra Starship  
Alcohol by CSS  
Poker Face by Lady Gaga (lol) _


	2. Take It While We're Young

**The world is just a joke  
****It's such a mess  
****You know we got to take it while we're young  
****Bottles I just want to hear them smash  
****I ain't got no plans on growin' up**

.

.

.

In the moment that Damon dropped Elena on his big bed, she had knocked out cold. There had been too much alcohol in her system to keep her eyes open. Caroline laughed a little at her disheveled best friend and wrapped an arm around her waist in a loving manner. Damon was unsure of what to do, standing to the side of the bed. He looked curiously at Caroline, but she offered no relief or answers. Could she not sense the frustration that he was feeling? Did she not understand that he'd always been in love with Elena? And now Elena was in his bed, but she wasn't even conscious!

"Where's your remote?" Caroline asked looking around the bed, breaking his thoughts.

"No idea." Damon mumbled huskily, walking toward the large bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Caroline's head snapped up in a curious manner.

"To take a shower." He deadpanned. He needed a cold, cold shower after all of this sexual excitement. He wanted to tear his hair out. It was like getting to the buried treasure without actually touching the treasure.

Caroline raised a brow, but didn't say anything as he walked away. A few minutes later, after finally finding the remote, she started to click through the channels of the large flatscreen television. Caroline sighed, she always did love Damon's big television, big bed… big dick. She smirked at the imagery in her head, momentarily distracted.

Twenty minutes into watching something ridiculous on TLC, Caroline was starting to get restless. Damon was _still_ showering. She could see him perfectly from her spot on the bed, bless his glass walls. She had considered joining him, but they'd already been there and done that - it was time for something new. Something exciting. She wasn't prepared to fall into any kind of 'pattern', her undead life was only just beginning.

Like an instant light bulb shining above her golden locks, Caroline shivered with anticipation from her new idea. She tried to contain her squealing to a minimum.

She gently, ever so slowly removed Elena's vervain locket from her neck. She quickly placed it on the side table for safe keeping before returning her attention to her sleeping beauty of a best friend.

In Caroline's four short years of vampirism, she still hadn't quite explored the range of her mental powers. This was the perfect opportunity to do it someone. She was determined to see what kind of fun she could get into. Sitting up against the headboard, she collected Elena into her arms, she barely made a mumble in reaction. Elena's back was pressed against Caroline's chest, while she had wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close and comfortable. Closing her eyes, Caroline concentrated her thoughts to enter Elena's dreamspace.

Inside of Elena's head, Caroline found her goofing off at the lakehouse. Staring at the dream, Caroline recognized that scene from their sophomore year… good times, indeed. Caroline was grateful that the location was ideal for her plans.

In the dream, Caroline approached Elena, coming up behind her and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Car!" Elena shrieked in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Caroline answered simply.

"Yay!" Elena squealed up and down.

Caroline smiled with equal happiness, placing both her hands on Elena's bare hips. Elena was dressed in a skimpy bikini.

"We'll have a great time tonight!" Caroline smiled with confidence.

Much later in the dream, under the starry night sky, Elena was spread out on a blanket right at the edge of the lake. Caroline was with her, both of them still wearing their bikinis. It was a hot summer night, so it felt good to be practically naked. Their skin was slightly clammy from the temperature.

Caroline playfully grabbed an ice cube from their ice chest and dragged it against Elena's skin, making a line from her neck to the edge of her bikini bottom. Elena cried out feeling the sensation.

"That tickles!" Elena laughed, trying to smack her best friend's hand away.

Caroline smiled before taking an orange, repeating the same motion with it.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" Elena asked flustered, feeling the juice spill from the orange.

Caroline snickered and licked the orange juice from her body. Elena's body was arching off the blanket in surprise. Her warm tongue felt wonderful.

Next Caroline grabbed the flask of vodka and did another line down Elena's body, licking it off like the rest.

"Why do I have to be the plate?" Elena pouted in reaction.

Caroline laughed, telling her to go ahead. She laid down on the blanket, allowing Elena a turn at the fun.

Elena decided to get more creative by making a line of grapes down her body, which she picked up and swallowed one by one using her mouth.

Both of the girls sighed looking at each other.

"Come here!" Caroline said, patting the space beside her on the blanket.

Elena nodded and moved down to her level, the girls were staring at each other, while laying on their sides. There were only a few inches of room in between their bodies.

"I love you, my best friend." Caroline murmured, playing with Elena's long dark brown locks.

"Love you too." Elena replied before reaching for the flask to take a sip.

"Gimme it." Caroline ordered with a firm expression.

Elena handed her the flask and Caroline decide to pour the vodka down the cleavage of Elena's bikini. Elena squealed in outrage, feeling the glorious liquid run down her body. It felt so awkward and a little cold too.

Caroline smirked, leaning over to lick the vodka from Elena's body.

Once Caroline started sucking on Elena's hardened nipple, Elena couldn't stop crying out. The pleasure was so strong, it was building from their foreplay.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed in a loud moan of appreciation.

"What the fuck is going on?" Damon asked walking over to the bed, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Damon saw Elena's hips arching off the bed. Her toes were curling. Her lips were parted in pure bliss. Her heart was beating wildly. She looked liked she was about orgasm, she smelled like she was going to orgasm! He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Caroline was deeply involved in the dream with Elena and didn't react to him right away.

"Caroline. What the fuck are you doing?" Damon demanded in a much louder voice.

Caroline opened her eyes, after being broken out of her trance, simultaneously ending the erotic dream. A few seconds later, Elena opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. She couldn't remember where she was. She looked around realizing that somehow she ended up in Damon's room. She vaguely recalled being carried to his room.

Elena looked up at her best friend, blushing very hard after having such a sexually charged dream of them together. Elena clenched her thighs together to ease the heat that was building within her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her clit was positively throbbing with need. When Elena's eyes darted for the first time to Damon, she looked away in an instant. She had never felt so awkward, seeing Damon sitting on the edge of his bed with practically nothing on. Sh knew that he could likely smell her, knowing that she was really horny.

"Caroline." Damon addressed her seriously.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked wide-eyed with a completely innocent expression on her flawless face.

"What did you do with her necklace?" He asked as if he was scolding a small child.

Elena immediately touched her neck, realizing that her vervain locket was missing. She burst out of Caroline's arms in reaction with a heated expression on her face. Everything was suddenly making sense to her.

"The dream… that was you…." Elena stammered, looking quite shocked. She couldn't believe that her best friend would do something so naughty to her. Elena could almost still feel Caroline's teeth on her nipple.

"Guilty." Caroline smirked without embarrassment. "My first time doing one like _that_."

"First?" Elena choked. "Wow."

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"That was really good." Elena started laughing hysterically. She had a new found appreciation for the gifts of vampires. While she was used to vampires giving people nightmares to frighten or to taunt, for some reason it never occurred to her that there were other benefits to such talents.

Meanwhile - Damon was convinced that he woke up in a backwards world. The Elena that he knew would have been furious if someone toyed with her mind.

Elena continued to laugh, simply thinking of various sexual situations in her head.

"I think you broke her." Damon said concerned.

"I'm sorry… it's just… ah." Elena was at a loss of words, she tried to control her breathing.

"Can you do it again?" Elena asked suddenly in a serious tone.

Both vampires were baffled, before Caroline answered. "Well, yeah, but you'd need to be asleep first." She looked at Damon for confirmation just to make sure. "Right?"

Damon hesitantly nodded in agreement. He didn't know any compulsion tricks that would produce the same result as a fantasy dream.

Elena pouted a little bit. She was sorta curious to test out the other stuff Caroline could do because Stefan had never been one for experimentation. Come to think of it, Stefan had been fairly traditional in the bedroom, rather strange given his actual age. It's somewhat pathetic that she didn't get to try out all of the tricks that came with having a vampire lover...

"Elena!" Damon called.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You were spacing out again. It's freaking me out." He stated, raising a brow at her.

Elena nodded, her thoughts still turning in her head. She couldn't drop the topic. Then she realized that this was a good opportunity to get her kinks worked out with the two vampires present, she easily trusted them with her life. This could work, she thought.

"Damn. I am good." Caroline muttered, also noticing how dazed her best friend was acting. "Elena." She said, pushing on her shoulder to figure out what was going on with her. It was like she wasn't even in the same room with them.

"I was just thinking about vampires." Elena said slowly.

Both vampires looked at Elena with questioning, uneasy looks.

"You guys can do other stuff, right?" She tentatively asked.

"What other stuff?" Damon questioned exasperated.

"You know, like make humans… _feel _stuff." Elena replied. "I mean, besides the dream stuff. There's more?"

"Elena Gilbert!" Caroline said in mock shame. "Are you asking me to bite you?"

Elena blushed very hard, both vampires seeing the blood rush to her cheeks in an instant.

"You… You vampire groupie!" Caroline accused, snickering in amusement.

"Am not." Elena replied, crossing her arms.

"Are too." Caroline shot back.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Elena asked suddenly sounding serious.

Damon swallowed thickly, trying to think logically for a second, to not allow his emotions to overtake him. This could end badly if he didn't practice self-control. He didn't want her to leave the boarding house because of something he said or did. Things were starting to look promising.

"I can't just bite you… " Caroline protested. She had questioned her in jest.

"What? Why not?" Elena asked offended.

"I could hurt you." Caroline said with a little shame. She didn't want to accidentally get too rough on her. Elena wasn't just another human for heaven's sake.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously? It's not like you've never done this before."

"Well, yeah, out of desperation…" Caroline explained. She didn't feed from humans on a regular basis. "Damon is the safer choice in this situation. More experienced in that department." She said motioning to her scantily clad sire to her side.

Elena froze for a split-second before easing up. "Okay." She agreed.

Damon ran a hand through his hair trying to decide what to do. This wasn't at all how he imagined biting Elena for the first time. Then again, he had just seen her naked hours ago due to strip poker which was equally unusual. Finally, Damon decided to play hard to get, hoping it wouldn't backfire on him.

"What do I get for biting you?" Damon prompted her smugly.

Elena's eyebrow rose in confusion. "My blood?" She deadpanned.

"I don't think you're asking me to feed from you." He continued, trying to not chuckle about the situation.

"… You can, if you want …" She replied with a slight shrug.

"Nah. You'd probably just pass out on me again, in your state." Damon remarked, raising a bar. "What is it you wanted exactly?"

"I want you to bite me and make me feel good too." Elena replied plainly.

"How good?" He retorted.

"She wants you to get her off!" Caroline answered annoyed, rolling her eyes. She just wanted him to bite her already. All this talking about biting was putting her on edge. Suddenly Elena's neck was starting to look all the more appealing. Not good.

"So?" Damon smirked.

"So can you do it?" Elena asked.

He looked at her with an incredulous expression that suggested her being crazy for doubting his skill.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena replied slowly, understanding that the situation was going to turn into an 'exchange' of sorts.

* * *

_A/N: Guess what Damon wants in return of the bite. I'm a huge tease, aren't I? As unrealistic as this situation is, I still couldn't bring myself to make the three of them make out the minute they got upstairs. It was just so... porno. LMAO. So, 3/3 will be next & yes - it will finally be very naughty. I'll likely update this weekend, so... **Be Good & Review! **_

_**Another new story** (for breast cancer too!)**... "Higher Than High, Lower Than Deep" - Rated M, 3-shot. Damon stalks Elena. **_


	3. Don't You Listen  Oh No

**They try to tell ya that you're no good  
****Well don't you listen, oh no  
****They wish they could let you see  
****It doesn't matter at all  
****Not to me - It doesn't matter at all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena stared at Damon waiting to find out what he wanted in exchange for the 'pleasure bite'.

Damon went through various wonderful desires in his head, but in the end, he decided on something terribly innocent.

"A date. You. Me. The whole nine yards." He stated simply. He figured whatever sexual request he had might actually happen later in the night, therefore if he asked for a date, then he'd have something to look forward to happening… something genuine.

Caroline bit back her laughter because she knew that Damon would never forgive her for 'interrupting' his so-called moment. She didn't want to be a bad friend.

Elena laughed a little, which broke his heart marginally, because she actually answered positively. "Sure." She agreed with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Is the idea of going on a date with me _that_ funny?" Damon asked half-seriously.

"No. No." Elena answered right away.

Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"I just… I was expecting you to want something else." Elena explained. "I thought you'd ask me to blow you or something like that."

Caroline rolled her eyes on the sidelines before adding the obvious. "He can ask _any_ girl to do that, duh."

Damon and Elena remained quiet for a moment, slightly awkward tension filling the room.

"Well?" Elena asked playfully, pushing her shirt to the side to expose her neck.

"That's not where I'll be biting you." Damon said expressionless. "You're gonna have to take off your jeans again."

"And I'm gonna put some on or boxers at least…" He said looking down at his towel, before walking away from the bed to his closet.

Elena sighed loudly and started to unbutton her jeans, she lifted her hips to take them off.

"So cute." Caroline said motioning to her lacy boyshorts that were black with red bows on the side.

"I know, right?" Elena agreed with girly joy. "I got 'em at that new store by the Junior High."

Caroline nodded in understanding, she still had to check out the new lingerie store sometime soon.

"Where's he going to bite me?" Elena asked realizing that she'd likely know from personal experience, this was practically a case of dramatic irony.

"Right here." Caroline stated, drawing a line with her thumb against the femoral artery in her thigh.

Just then, Damon joined the girls wearing navy boxers. He figured that putting on jeans would've become too uncomfortable from the excitement. The reason why it had taken him so long to change was he had needed a minute to focus. He didn't want to mess up his reputation by performing less than amazing, especially when the girl in question was _(his)_ Elena.

Elena's eyes scanned Damon as he climbed onto the bed. He was still shirtless much to her approval for eyecandy.

Caroline moved aside on the bed, getting out of their way.

Elena relaxed on the bed, while Damon was sitting up. His eyes were intently ogling her underwear, which he hadn't really gotten a good look at earlier during their poker game. Her legs were utterly perfect, he'd never seen skin so smooth and flawless. He could hardly fathom that he was about to touch her.

Figuring it was time to stop staring at each other, Elena spread her legs in a hesitant, slow manner. Damon bit his lip while watching her and positioned himself in between her legs. His hands went to her legs to silently ask her to continue spreading.

With more room allowed, Damon scooted up her body and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked up at her with hungry eyes. Elena returned the stare, she felt anxious, but she wasn't backing out - not now.

Damon could hear her heart beating harder and harder, her chest had even started to heave.

"Elena." He purred.

"Hmm?" She answered quietly.

"You need to relax." He said sweetly. "Otherwise it's going to hurt and you're not going to like it, okay?"

"Okay." Elena answered meekly. She closed her eyes, trying to remove herself from the situation. In her mind, she explored some of her happiest memories as a distraction.

When Elena's body had significantly calmed down, Damon allowed his fangs to elongate and shifted his face. He gently lowered to the level of her left thigh and inspected it carefully. After selecting a desirable place, Damon kissed the area softly, causing Elena to shiver in response. Her skin was delicious, just like he had imagined.

After kissing her a few more times, Damon moved on to sucking the area. He was waiting to bite her, wanting her to not anticipate it in the slightest.

Once Damon approved of Elena's state of being, he carefully bit down in one smooth motion. She only cried from the initial pain of the deep bite, but didn't protest against the act.

Damon moaned against her skin as he tasted her in earnest. Her blood, even tainted by the massive amounts of alcohol, tasted deliciously rich. It was succulent, mouth watering, the definition of reaching vampiric ecstasy. He had dreamt plenty of times about tasting her blood, but the real thing couldn't be quantifiable… it was out of this world! Damon closed his eyes, taking time to cherish the act, not knowing when he'd have the chance to taste her again.

Within a few seconds of the bite, Elena felt a distinct pressure in her head that made her nervous at first. The feeling was very foreign to her. Before she could panic, the pressure quickly transitioned into the sweetest form of disorientation. She couldn't remember her name or her current location, she only knew that she was in a good place. She was in a place were nothing bad could ever happen. All of her heavy thoughts had floated to a far, far away place. The disorientation grasped her until she was shooting sky high in euphoric joy. She felt complete, encompassed by the feeling and nothing more. It was such a beautiful and pure feeling, she almost cried meeting its beauty for the first time. Slowly, she felt the disorientation fading, but at the same time her body began to fill with warmth that started to spread from her toes to her head.

Elena didn't return to reality until her heart started beating faster and her breathing quickened. Her muscles had tightened, winding her body up in a tight, almost painful coil. A familiar wet warmth filled her core causing her to unconsciously spasm in a search for sexual relief.

Meanwhile, Damon had slowed down the rate of his drinking when he noticed that her body was going rigid, meaning she was close to climaxing.

Elena's eyes opened wide as the tidal wave of pleasure hit her with unanticipated force. She let out a long, loud moan followed by calling out his name in bliss. Damon let go of her thigh when her legs began shaking because he didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

As Elena came down, her fingers where still shaking from the heat of the moment. She blankly stared at the ceiling trying to process the emotional magnitude of the experience.

Damon studied her for a second before licking the bite clean. Secretly, he was waiting for to say something to him. Of course, it had been nice to hear her call out his name. He had also enjoyed hearing all of her sexy sounds.

On the right side, Caroline had been truly entertained by the show. It had been interesting to watch the orgasm happen to someone else, she wondered if that's how she looked the first time Damon had done it to her. In a way, she missed being a fragile human to experience such great heights. She shrugged remembering that vampire sex was pretty fucking fun too.

Damon sat up on the bed, while absently touching her legs. He didn't want to stop touching her, he figured she'd stop him if she didn't approve of the liberties.

Caroline moved closer to Elena, sitting right her. Elena looked completely dumfounded, an expression she'd never seen on her best friend. Caroline smirked while playing with Elena's hair to get her attention.

After a few minutes, Elena turned to Caroline, mouthing a single word: wow. Caroline had to laugh at her expression.

Since the orgasm, Elena had fallen deep in thought. She felt so cheated! She couldn't believe that after dating a vampire for so many years that she hadn't experienced something so intimate. She sighed in disbelief, stretching her body against the bed resembling a lazy feline.

Elena propped herself up to address Damon.

"I want more." She might as well have ordered him, considering the tone she had used.

"I'm sure." He scoffed, feeling slightly used by the way she was looking at him. Completely out of character, he was flustered for sure.

"I'm serious." Elena said, sitting up indian style, facing him in the new position. "Let's share blood." She said seductively, batting her eyelashes at him.

Damon groaned at Caroline, somehow this was all_ her_ fault!

"Vampire groupie." Caroline snickered with a smile on her face.

"No." Damon denied her. While it was a tempting offer, he preferred to be in a relationship with Elena before sharing blood. While it was true that Damon had shared blood with 'randoms', his attachment to Elena was too strong for their exchange to be _passive_. If Elena had a direct link to him, then she'd instantly be overwhelmed by his feelings. Damon was terrified of scaring her away, he could easily imagine it happening.

"Why not?" Elena pouted.

"Why the sudden interest?" He dismissed her. "You've done it before with Stefan…" He said gruffly.

Elena looked at him like he was crazy. "I've never done it with Stefan."

Damon was irritated. "Funny you say that because Stefan told me himself that you have."

Elena tilted her head in confusion. "Oh… no, just a few drops from my hand to build up his tolerance. Nothing, you know-"

"Intimate?" Damon supplied. "My answer is still no."

Before Elena could question him, Caroline chimed in. "I'll do it with you." She smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt me?" Elena turned to her best friend in confusion.

"It'd be your wrist, not your neck or thigh." Caroline answered. "I can handle this, _totally_."

Elena hadn't noticed any nervousness from her and accepted her offer. Her curiosity was becoming like an epidemic that she couldn't just shut down. She wanted to learn more about sex with vampires.

Caroline bit into her wrist and handed it to her and Elena handed her own. She cringed feeling the vampire bite into her, but all thought of pain vanished when she reciprocated the drinking.

Truly interesting, Elena thought Caroline's blood tasted pretty good. It was a unique favor that she couldn't compare to anything else, but she felt comfortable drinking from her. It felt so _familiar_.

With great jealousy, Damon watched the girls. He was questioning his decision to abstain, but he had known it was the right thing to do. At his mature age, he knew the capability of mental links between vampires and humans. It was all sort of ironic to him, considering Caroline had rescued him from the basement due to the mental link between them so many years ago.

Elena felt a strong high come on from Caroline's blood that made her giddy and want to jump around. It wasn't sexual per say more like fun loving, no inhibitions around to tie her down. Elena loved it, she could taste Caroline's good mood. They were bottling their best slumber party as a drug, a weird analogy, but it made sense.

Realizing that time was passing, Damon tapped on Caroline's shoulder to stop her. "She's gonna be hopped up, if you don't stop." He said firmly.

Caroline moaned against Elena's wrist, not particularly wanting to let go, it had been a long time since she tapped a vein. With minimal self-control, she managed to pull away from her. Caroline's face turned away in an effort to settle down. Damon was relieved it hadn't become some huge disaster between them. He didn't want to deal with a rabid Barbie.

Elena wiped her mouth, smiling as she watched her wrist heal instantly. It was too cool! There was a big goofy expression on her face. It really had been her day, she was having so much fun with the two vampires.

"We should do this more often." Elena suggested in a giddy voice, pupils completely dilated.

"Is that your way of saying that you'd like to see me naked again?" Damon joked in a cocky tone.

"Yes." Elena deadpanned.

Caroline laughed at the look on Damon's face, it was priceless.

"I don't think Stefan would be too happy about that." He retorted.

"He's not even home." Elena shrugged carefree. "And so what? We're not together anymore."

"Right." Damon replied skeptically. He had no idea how to interpret her words. She was being _very_ vague about what she wanted from him. He hoped she wanted more than strip poker games. It also wasn't the time to have some deep conversation about their 'relationship'.

Still extremely high from vampire blood, Elena's thoughts were racing uncontrollably. She could finally see everything so clear. She could see love everywhere, radiating in neon waves. Looking down at her arms, it felt like love was spilling out of her bones! At that thought, she turned to her best friend. "I love you, Caroline." She said in a dreamy voice.

Caroline turned to return the sentiment. "I love-" However, she was cut off by Elena kissing her. The kiss was short lasting, but bruising nonetheless with aggressive passion.

Damon tried his best to not look alarmed, come on, this wasn't his first time seeing two girls kiss on his bed.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! " Elena shouted like a mantra, standing up on the bed.

"I gave her too much blood." Caroline reflected calmly.

"You think?" Damon retorted sarcastically, watching Elena jump up and down on his bed.

"Hey, relax, don't be such a buzzkill." Caroline replied, unfazed by the situation.

"You got Elena fucking high!" Damon announced incredulously, this was so messed up.

Caroline scoffed. "It's not like I gave her rolls."

Elena stopped jumping, hearing Caroline. "What about E?" She asked excited, too excited.

Caroline chuckled. "No E." She answered.

"E is for El…" Elena recited robotically. "I'm hungry. Oh my god, I'm so fucking hungry!" She exclaimed jumping off the bed, running out of the bedroom.

Damon growled at Caroline. He couldn't believe that Elena was acting worse than a distracted puppy chasing its own tail. Why did he let this happen? And in his own bed! "If Elena runs to the Grill in her underwear-"

"She's high! Not crazy!" Caroline scoffed. "I'm sure she's just in the kitchen." She said while listening for signs of Elena in the house.

When both vampires heard the distinct chime of the microwave, they were instantly relieved to know that she hadn't run outside.

"So she'll be a little more... affectionate." Caroline shrugged. "Don't make this a big deal."

Approximately, five to seven minutes later, Elena walked back into the bedroom with a bag of popcorn and a cold Coke can. "What?" She asked seeing the vampires study her.

They didn't reply to her.

It was surreal for Damon to see Elena in her underwear, eating popcorn in his room as if it were totally normal.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed while happily munching. "Catch." She said throwing a kernel at her best friend.

Caroline easily caught it in her mouth.

"Good job… wait, oh, you're a vampire, right." Elena announced. "It's not that impressive anymore." She pouted, truly troubled by the realization.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're still cute though!" Elena state lovingly, leaving the popcorn on the table and crawling to her on all fours. "So so cute." She cupped her cheek.

Caroline swallowed, watching Elena look at her mouth.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do." Caroline said, accidentally compelling her, because Elena's vervain necklace still wasn't on.

"Don't do anything I don't want to do." Elena repeated compelled.

Damon's eyes widened seeing the compulsion. His eyes widened larger as Elena tackled her.

"Caroline! What the fuck! Reverse it! Now!" Damon commanded.

"I'd love to, if you'll get her off me." Caroline moaned as Elena bit down on her neck.

"I don't want to push her off using my strength…" Caroline stammered nervously.

"I WANNA BE THE VAMPIRE!" Elena announced comically, before biting down again.

Damon sighed and grabbed Elena with ease, but she protested furiously. "No… no… I want Caroline." She pouted. "She's cute."

"Elena, stop it." Damon grumbled holding her down. _Perfect_ - she's high on vampire blood and compelled, could this get any worse… he questioned.

"You know... You're cute too." Elena said admiring Damon before attacking him with tiny kisses.

"Elena!" He said trying to keep her away. "Stop. You're not yourself."

"Myself?" She pouted. "What are you talking about? I'm myself! C'mere - I want you." She said in a tone close to a growl. "I want to do you."

Damon choked slightly at her words, letting his guard down. Elena returned to his arms with another flurry of kisses hitting his face and neck.

"Elena!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" She answered pressing her index finger to his lips.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Elena removed her finger to replace it with her lips.

Elena's kiss was _scorching_. She was dominating him, shutting his system down. Her tongue came out to play against his lips, begging him for entry. He denied it, so in reaction she grabbed his bottom lip and nibbled on it. Damon moaned in pleasure, temporarily unable to focus at the problem at hand.

Caroline interrupted the make out session, grabbing Elena, putting distance between their bodies. "Damon… what do I do?" Caroline said in a rush. "I've never had to un-compel someone."

Elena turned to hug Caroline tightly, not wanting to let her precious best friend go.

"Um." Damon was momentarily blanking after kissing Elena. "Just say something like 'you'll be just as you were before'."

Caroline nodded and took Elena's face in her hands. She held her cheeks tight, keeping their eyes lock to fix the compulsion. "You'll be as you were before."

"I'll be as I was before." Elena repeated, blanking and then returning to reality.

"Caroline." Elena greeted with a mischievous expression.

"Fuck. That should have worked!" Damon said stressed running a hand through his hair.

"It did work…" Caroline said.

Elena moved away from Caroline, sitting up against the bed's headboard with a content expression.

Damon looked at her incredulously. "No, she's-"

Caroline had to laugh at the situation. _Did she get her greatest wish? Did she get her best friend back? What would she be like when she wasn't high on vampire blood?_

"She's Elena. Just high Elena." Caroline stated in a firm voice.

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not in the damn room?" Elena snapped with burning eyes. She was seething.

"Sorry… babe." Caroline answered slowly. She didn't know the affects of her compulsion in the long run, but she was certain that her best friend wasn't brainwashed. This was _Elena Gilbert_, that was a fact.

"I should take you home." Caroline announced to the room.

Damon didn't expect Caroline to offer. He looked at the girls curiously.

"Umm, why?" Elena replied with attitude.

Caroline couldn't think of an answer that Elena would 'appreciate'.

"We'll slumber it at your place." Caroline suggested lamely.

"Let's do it here." Elena shrugged. "We're certainly dressed for it." She said, her eyes roaming the two vampires.

"Does Jenna even know you're here?" Caroline tried again.

"No." Elena replied flatly.

"You should probably call her." Damon chimed in.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"Because she worries about you." Caroline answered.

"So?" Elena retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck." Caroline muttered. This was turning into a 'be careful what you wish for' lesson.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked. "'Cause I know you're not hungry, courtesy of yours truly." She said with a teasing smile. "Lighten up, relax." Elena sighed, melting into Damon's pillows.

"Lighten up?" Damon mouthed the words to Caroline, as if confirming what Elena had just said. Caroline's brows simply furrowed trying to think of another strategy.

"Well, when do you want to go home?" Caroline tried again.

"Why do I have to go home?" Elena retorted.

"You'll have to go home… eventually." Damon reasoned.

"It's not like you don't have plenty of space here." Elena answered. "You never had a problem with me spending the night before."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Don't go home." Damon said exasperated, wondering how long she'd be in this 'mood'. He desperately needed a drink, he thought, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Bourbon." Damon replied flatly, not turning around to answer her.

Elena smiled, rolling around in Damon's bed. "God… that was fucking great." Elena said impressed to Caroline.

"My best orgasm ever." Elena said gleefully. "I feel so good!"

"Yeah, it's something, alright." Caroline remarked distracted.

"I was so stupid." Elena commented.

"Stupid?" She replied confused.

"For dating Stefan." Elena said nonchalantly. "Like trying it over and over."

"You were in love. It's okay." She assured. "You'll move on now…"

"Totally." Elena agreed smirking. "Mmm Hmm… I want to fuck Damon."

Caroline looked at her disbelieving for saying it so casually. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You just broke up with Stefan."

"Two weeks ago… and I'm so over it." Elena groaned. "What does it matter, anyway?"

Caroline sighed. "Damon won't wanna be your rebound."

By this point in the conversation, Damon had returned upstairs with the bourbon bottle in his hands. He had caught parts of the conversation and he wasn't ready to interrupt the girls. He sighed and leaned against the wall outside of his bedroom. He quietly opened the bottle of bourbon and continued to listen in.

"Seriously?" Elena sneered, rolling her eyes. "He's the biggest womanizer ever, why would it matter?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe the fact that he _loves_ you." Caroline replied. "That could be a problem. Don't you think?"

Damon grimaced at Caroline's words, she really needed to keep her mouth shut about these private type of things.

"I know." Elena deadpanned, pausing for a moment. "All the more reason why he'd go for it…"

"This really isn't a good idea. You're not thinking clearly." Caroline replied with a frown. "You could lose him as a friend."

"We're friends, good friends. We're all good friends. Hmm." Elena stated slowly.

"Ugh. Do I even want to ask?" Caroline remarked hesitantly seeing the mischievous expression on her face.

"I just realized something interesting." Elena commented. "You've slept with the both of us, technically speaking."

"Drunken humping doesn't count as real sex." Caroline protested offended.

"Not that time." Elena laughed. "The _other_ time."

"What other time?" Caroline asked confused. "Did you molest me or something and I forgot about it?"

Feeling like it was time to return, Damon walked in. Caroline glanced at him, knowing that he'd been listening the entire time. While Elena didn't look guilty at all, she looked casual as ever stretched out on his bed.

* * *

_A/N: ONE MORE PART. OH NO, I'VE CREATED A MONSTER. Special love to my friend Carly for this wacky prompt. **Be Good & Review!**_


	4. What People Say

**It doesn't really matter at all**  
**How could it matter at all?**  
**Said I don't give a fuck what people say**  
**All they want to do is bring us down **

.

.

.

"We went to see Hockey." Elena explained rolling her eyes.

"Hockey?" Caroline repeated baffled.

"The _band_... Not the sport." Elena clarified. "Seriously! Don't you remember? That big music festival in D.C.; _Our tent!_"

Realization then slowly dawned on Caroline. "Hey, well, we were hotboxing... That time doesn't count either." She shrugged it off.

"Hotboxing?" Damon asked confused, joining the conversation.

Elena raised a brow at him. She found it odd that he didn't know the term.

"When you smoke in an enclosed space." Caroline answered matter-of-factly, waving him off.

"How nice." Elena said sarcastically. "You got high enough to stick your hand up my dress! I should get you high more often."

A brief exchange was passed between the girls.

"I stopped smoking when you stopped leaving your room." Caroline mused scrunching her nose in an adorable manner.

Damon perked up hearing new information about Elena. He had never known the extent of her depression after the accident.

"Maybe I should call and ask Jer for a blunt then." Elena added.

Both vampires looked at her awkwardly.

"I was kidding! Geez!" Elena scoffed. "Yeah... I'm _not_ asking my little brother to get me high." She rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't smoke anymore, anyway." Caroline corrected. "I mean, then Bonnie... wouldn't... yeah." She explained lamely.

"Course not, little miss straight edge would never date him if that were still the case." Elena snickered with an evil grin.

"Bonnie's straight edge?" Damon burst into laughter, making fun of the pain-in-the-ass witch.

Elena nodded at him. "I used to call her..."

"_Sister Bonnie_." Caroline almost cried laughing. "I forgot about that... God. She hated you for that one."

Damon smirked in amusement.

"You see, here's the thing with Bonnie." Elena mocked. "She took a vow of purity at 13: no alcohol, drugs or sex before marriage."

"If you ask me, it sounds like Judgey needs to get laid." Damon muttered under his breath, but the girls heard regardless. "That's her real problem."

Elena made a face of disgust thinking of her doing the nasty with Jer. "I could've done without _that_ mental image."

"Totally." Caroline agreed. "At least with Anna you didn't have to worry about finding used condoms..." She was about to mention Vicki, but then figured that might've still been a sore subject between Damon and Elena.

"How about some music?" Caroline suggested while looking around the room. She found the remote and switched the TV to the iPod player.

Elena's eyes lit up getting a chance to find out what kind of music Damon liked listening to in private. As Caroline scrolled through the list. "How many songs do you?" Elena asked amazed, looking up at the screen.

"Some 40K. I don't know?" Damon said while taking a seat on the bed. "It's hooked to an iPod Classic."

"He has another in his car." Caroline added like she was revealing a secret.

"I remember." Elena replied with a sly expression.

"Here we go..." Caroline said selecting 'Protect Me From What I Want' by Placebo and also setting the iPod to Genius, so it would automatically create a compatible playlist.

Elena bobbed her head along to the beat and Damon thought she looked beautiful and carefree. He rolled his eyes when he realized that Caroline didn't turn on the surround sound, so he grabbed the remote and switched it on.

"Nice!" Elena exclaimed in admiration, as the music got louder, coming from the miniature speakers set in the corners of the bedroom.

Damon continued drinking his bourbon while sitting propped up with some fluffy pillows behind his back.

The girls continued to chat, mostly reminiscing about their sophomore year of high school, while Damon once again contemplated how Elena had ended up in his bed wearing only a thin shirt and underwear.

As soft moans filled the room, Elena knew '#1 Crush' by Garbage had started playing. She smirked with a plan in mind.

"I would die for you." Elena started singing along, interrupting Caroline's chatter. "I've been dying just to feel you by my side... To know that you're mine." She glided her fingers down Caroline's jaw.

Damon's eyes narrowed, well aware of the direction of the song.

Elena continued to leisurely caress Caroline while reciting the intense lyrics. Her fingers were drawing lines on every part of her body.

"I will burn for you, feel _pain_ for you." Elena looked over at Damon. "I will _twist the knife_ and bleed my aching heart. And tear it apart."

He swallowed flashing back to when she stabbed herself to kill Elijah, all because he hadn't finished the job properly.

"I will crawl on my hands and knees until you see..." Elena recited seductively while crawling over to him. "You're just like me."

Damon froze unable to speak as Elena crawled up his body until she straddled him. Her heated core lined up with his hardening length.

Unconsciously, his hands were at his sides, fisting the sheets.

He tried to not moan as she rubbed against him while singing along. "Violate all the love that I'm missing. Throw away all the pain that I'm living."

Fuck, Elena Gilbert is giving me a lap-dance, Damon thought, because she wasn't moving away.

"... And I can _never_ be ignored." She moved her hips at the pace of the sexually charged beats of the song.

"I would _die_ for you." She whispered before nibbling on his earlobe.

The song felt heavier than it should have been because of its hidden truth. She would have gone with Klaus, if he hadn't stopped her.

"I would _kill_ for you." Damon replied cheekily, following her example.

Elena snickered against his skin, but didn't stop attending to him.

"I would _wait_ for you." Damon groaned as she rubbed against him with more force, teasing him to death - no pun intended.

"To be a dose of you." She sighed running her hands down his perfectly toned chest. "To be a part of you 'cause I believe in you."

Elena's hands went to the hem of her shirt. But he stopped her because she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Things were getting a bit serious for him.

She looked up at him with a curious expression. She knew that he could smell and possibly feel her arousal... _She wanted him_, that much was obvious.

"Stop. Not like this." Damon whispered quietly. "Not if you're high."

A lop-sided grin formed on her face. "I'm not high, at least, not anymore."

She tried to shrug off his hands, but he still wouldn't let her. "What's the rush? What about our date?" He asked firmly.

"What about it?" Elena rolled her eyes. "I already said yes."

Damon stared at her, trying to decide what to do. He didn't exactly understand 'this' Elena. He groaned feeling her rub against him.

Since Damon's hands wouldn't let go of her shirt, she leaned closer and began to bite his neck. Finally, that was the last ounce of his control and he pushed her away gently to remove her shirt.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him aggressively. He return the kiss while palming her bare breasts. She moaned loudly, her head falling to his shoulder. At that change of position, Damon's eyes fell on Caroline, the forgotten third member of their party. She didn't look mad or bored, in fact, she looked rather smug.

Elena bit down on his shoulder and he cried out trying to control the inherent desire to bite back.

As she nibbled on him, Damon tried to concentrate, but could barely form a sentence. "Um, Elena... Um, what. Caroline, uh." He babbled, out of character for the usually collected vampire.

"What about her?" Elena asked, running her nails down his back.

"Well, for one, she's _here_." He answered gruffly.

Elena froze and Damon had figured that the fun was over. He thought she'd be getting off his lap, but instead she turned around with her back against his chest.

There was a told-you-so expression on Elena's face as she gazed at her best friend. Noticing that Damon had stopped touching her, Elena grabbed his right hand and placed it directly upon her heated core. His eyes comically popped out, not expecting that move from her. But he still wasn't touching her.

"You know Damon... I don't remember you ever being this shy in bed." Caroline teased him, finally saying something.

Elena snickered while Damon scowled.

"What? Do you want me to leave?" Caroline asked incredulously, somewhat offended.

Damon remained quiet.

"Damon, do you want her to leave?" Elena repeated, turning to see his face.

He looked into her chocolate-colored eyes, once again searching for something, searching for answers.

"Damon?" Elena stared at his dazed expression when he didn't respond.

"Fine..." Caroline grumbled. "I'll leave."

"Don't go." Elena argued. "Not fair. Hey, I'll go with you, 'kay."

To be honest, Caroline hadn't been too surprised that Elena wanted to leave with her. Life had gone full circle now, the motto: '_hoes before bros_' - seemed to rule once again.

Elena tried to leave Damon's lap, but he wouldn't let her go, keeping her very close to him like a prized possession.

"Let me go." Elena said. "It's been fun but-"

The look on Damon's face was murderous.

She swallowed nervously. "And, so, call me later."

"You're not going anywhere." He replied digging his hands into her hip bones. "You too Barbie."

Damon hadn't wanted Elena to regress to her more conservative self. He was worried that would happen if he'd let her go. He was just getting the hang of her playfulness.

The girls exchanged looks and accepted the situation.

Wanting to ease the tension in the room, Caroline grabbed the remote to pick a better song on the Genius Playlist. It was then that she realized they had never hooked up in the past without music playing in the background - live or otherwise.

Damon arched his hips up as if to capture Elena's attention. He lightly pinched her nipples, shamelessly feeling her up in earnest. Elena felt his half-hardened dick, reminding her how much she wanted him.

"Yeah, yeah, that one." Elena said to Caroline, seeing the song selection on the screen.

Damon had recognized the song as 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage The Elephant.

"Whatever." Caroline shrugged in defeat, dropping the remote.

"There's nothing, like, with bass on this thing. We should have used yours." Caroline remarked before taking off her shirt and shorts.

Elena snickered at her annoyance before turning to Damon. He was about to defend his music collection, but Elena kissed him, surprising him for a split-second.

Just as the kiss was getting rough, Elena dragged her lips down his neck to his chest. He moaned as she bit down on his nipples. She scooted down his body and he laid back understanding what she wanted to do.

Elena rubbed her cheek against his boner before pulling it through the slit of his boxers. Damon looked down proudly seeing the excited expression on her face. She paused admiring his impressive dick before wrapping her right hand around him. Damon groaned feeling her touch for the first time, it was heavenly. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face before licking up and down the length of him. Then without warning, she sucked his full measured length into her mouth.

"Perfect." Damon hissed feeling her warm mouth around him. The fucking love of his life was sucking him off, he could die - again, he mused.

He was brought back to reality hearing Caroline's laugher. He looked over at her with a confused expression.

"She's blowing you to the beat of the song." Caroline laughed, nearly in tears.

It was true, he noticed then, Elena was humming around his dick, matching every beat.

What an eager little cocksucker, Damon mused in his head. Who knew she'd be so enthusiastic? Well, Caroline, did - apparently.

Damon's eyes rolled back, feeling her tongue play with him before she deep throated him again.

Just as he was about to cum, Elena let go of him, making a pop noise in the process. He looked down at her in frustration, completely in disbelief that she had just stopped! Surely, she had known that he'd been close.

Before he could say anything to her, Caroline scooted over to lick him. He moaned anxiously as Elena joined her, now both of their tongues were on his dick like a team. Elena would suck on the side of him while Caroline licked the head of him. The girls kept rotating roles until they worked him up to the edge.

Caroline winked at Elena saying that she'd be the one to swallow. Elena removed her mouth and Caroline took him down her mouth all the way. Damon groaned feeling her suckle around on him.

Elena sat up on the bed to remove her very soaked underwear. Damon moaned seeing her neatly trimmed core near him. "Ye-, ye-, yes." He moaned. "C'mere baby." He said reaching for Elena with his right hand.

His index finger barely reached her yet he managed to touch her dripping wetness. He purred in excitement. "Sit on my face." He demanded.

Elena only hesitated for a second before moving over to him. She timidly hovered over him, but then he wrapped his hands around her thighs to bring her much closer.

Damon extended his tongue to taste her, sighing in contentment, she tasted sweet just like he had always jerked off to in his head. Elena bit her lip rocking against his face, engulfing him. She moaned as his tongue parted her nether lips to slip inside.

She hissed in pleasure as he eagerly probed her. She continued to rock against his face, breathing heavily. Damon was so hard from hearing all of her sounds, it wouldn't be long until he'd explode in Caroline's mouth.

Damon was exploring Elena like a man starved before slipping his tongue out of her to play with her clit. Elena dramatically grabbed the headboard, afraid that she would fall over, although it would have been impossible considering how Damon had tightly gripped her body.

Damon moaned against her, pausing as he climaxed suddenly. He continued to moan as Caroline swallowed all of his cum, but pulled together to continue working on Elena. He didn't want to leave her hanging, literally.

Feeling his lips suck on her clit was the extra push she needed. Elena cried out in ecstasy, completely falling apart over him. Her knuckles had turned white gripping the headboard as lights appeared before her eyes.

Once Elena could breathe normally, she tumbled to the side of Damon, laying next to him on the bed. There was a very sated expression on her face.

Caroline wiped her mouth clean before crawling up to their level. She nestled herself on Elena's side, between their bodies, her back facing Damon.

Elena smiled to Caroline, very proud of her accomplishments to bed Damon. Her best friend hadn't been kidding that he was damn good at oral, not like she actually doubted the fact in the first place. With that many years of experience, Damon had to be good in bed, Elena laughed at the thought.

Elena's lovely laughter brought Damon out of his haze, also noticing how Caroline was rubbing against him - obviously, trying to get him aroused again.

Caroline leaned toward Elena playfully sticking her tongue out as an offering. Elena laughed and moved closer to kiss her best friend. Elena pulled back giggling. "I can still taste his cum, it tastes like…"

"Oranges." Caroline answered.

"Hmm." Elena murmured kissing her again. "Oranges, yeah."

Meanwhile, Damon was amused hearing their casual conversation about the flavor of his cum. It also inadvertently helped him harden once more.

Caroline's body twisted, feeling his dick nudging her. "Please." She begged lightly, nearly dying in need of sexual relief.

Over the shoulder view, Elena gave Damon an expectant look as if she had been waiting for him to fuck her best friend.

Damon sighed in agreement, Caroline was always such a tight fit, so it wasn't like he didn't enjoy her.

Damon grabbed Caroline's left leg, holding it upwards to slide his dick inside of her in one thrust _(not like he could've hurt her)_. Caroline's leg fell on him as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Elena was mesmerized watching Caroline's expressions change. Caroline hadn't noticed, too caught up in the moment. The girls hadn't ever actually fucked in front of each other, in their past experiences together, they had still technically been 'virgins' _(well, depending on the definition of the word)_.

Damon's hands were wrapped around Caroline, clasping her breasts, occasionally playing with her nipples. He groaned as she pushed back against him meeting each thrust. His eyes closed getting lost in the wonderful sensations.

Suddenly, Caroline had started screaming, momentarily surprising Elena. Damon found her g-spot, slamming against it repeatedly in a relentless fashion.

"Fuck… Elena." She moaned, causing him to open his eyes in wonder.

Elena had been busy thumbing her throbbing clit in slow circles bringing forth an ultimate serving of pleasure.

Not long after, Caroline's head had arched back, practically shoving her neck in Damon's face. He took advantage of the situation and bit down on her. Caroline screamed meeting oblivion when all three possible pleasures had assaulted her. Her jaw tensed as the world came to a halt. With a couple more thrusts, Damon spilled inside of her, joining her in mutual bliss.

Later - the trio remained lazily in Damon's spacious bed, fooling around, but without much effort until they all had drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Five hours later, Elena awoke confused in the dark bedroom. She felt something very heavy on top of her. Elena opened her eyes trying to asses the situation, and she figured out that it was Damon's body weighing her down. She gasped loudly remembering the strip poker game and the threesome. Damon groaned as she woke him up with all of her shuffling around.

"Damon!" She exclaimed in a panic. "Get off me!"

Damon moved away from her with a pouty, hurt expression on his face. Elena noticed it right away and bit her lip feeling bad.

"You're heavy." She mumbled apologetically before rubbing her eyes. Her head was hurting badly.

Damon had assumed she was crying and wasn't sure what to do. He had been dreading the so-called aftermath of the threesome.

"You okay?" He asked in a strangely raspy voice.

"Yeah." Elena groaned. "My head just hurts…_ a lot_."

Damon sighed relieved that she wasn't actually crying, that would have been his worst nightmare.

Elena was deeply confused, turning to him. "Was I… compelled?"

Damon nodded. "Don't you remember?"

He tilted his head, studying her. "Caroline's nifty little dream…"

Elena blushed, which seemed odd to him after the day they had been through.

"Then she accidentally compelled you." Damon bit out in annoyance. "But took it back, of course."

"Oh." Elena mused for a second. "So, headaches are normal after compulsion?"

Damon shrugged. "Sometimes, yeah."

Elena remained frozen, sitting up on his bed.

"Where did Caroline go?" She asked suddenly looking around in the dark.

"Something to do with her mom." Damon answered.

"Right." She replied remembering that the blond had said goodbye.

Elena's hands returned to her face as her headache seemed to increase. She started to move, attempting to get out of bed.

"What's up?" Damon asked her, trying to sound calm.

"I think... I have ibuprofen in my purse." Elena mumbled. "Downstairs."

"Stay here." He assured. "I'll get it."

Damon wasn't sure why he had been so scared for her to leave his bed.

Elena lightly smirked at him in gratitude. She really hadn't looked forward to getting dressed in her distressed state.

Elena looked away as he climbed out of bed - stark naked. And she also pulled up the sheets around her.

"It's a little late for modesty." Damon scoffed in a teasing manner while stepping into boxers.

Elena remained quiet, looking away. She hadn't regretted what had happened, but it was a lot to process at the same time.

In due time, Damon returned to the bedroom, holding her purse and a glass of water. He placed the glass on the sidetable and handed her the purse.

Elena let out a small noise of joy finding her bottle of ibuprofen. She anxiously popped it open, tossing back 2 pills.

After she finished the glass of water, she meekly handed it back to Damon.

He tried to not chuckle at the expression on her face. He wondered what happened to the vixen he had met only mere hours earlier. With a light sigh, he placed the glass back on the sidetable.

Elena hesitantly laid back down on the bed, figuring she'd wait for the pills to kick in before leaving the boarding house.

Pleased that she wasn't trying to escape, he scooted over to her. After a few moments of indecision, he brought her into his arms.

Elena didn't protest the act, but also had kept her eyes closed.

Damon kissed the top of her head and caressed her. Elena relaxed against him, her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. He looked down at her and noticed a deep frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Elena asked dazed. "Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Elena."

"I'm like, I don't know?" She replied exasperated. "Craving a cigarette... really badly. What's with that?"

She grimaced.

Damon chuckled at her baffled tone.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Elena groaned closing her eyes.

He figured her cravings had to do something with Caroline's compulsion, but decided they'd discuss the matter outside the bedroom. He didn't want to worry her with anything at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy having her to himself.

"You're okay." He assured.

Elena remained silent in his arms, but awake.

"So any requests for our date?" Damon asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"No." She answered instantly. "Doesn't matter."

He frowned about her apparent apathy.

"I _always_ have fun with you." She added.

She felt his chest rise and fall against her back.

"You're just gonna trust me to take you somewhere nice?" He teased playfully.

"I always trusted… trust you." She replied seriously, turning in his lap to kiss him gently.

Damon's heart warmed feeling her lips. The kiss was nothing like the others they had shared earlier. This one felt _real_, he decided.

"This is real." He said absently, unintentionally.

"Always." She replied, kissing him again.

"You drive me crazy." He mumbled before attacking her face with tiny kisses.

"I know." She giggled, grabbing his dick as to add emphasis to the fact.

"Hey." He jumped up in surprise.

"Hey." She replied, raising her brows as if challenging him.

He growled knocking her down on her back. He hovered over her with a triumphant look on his face. Her hands reached for him in a greedy manner.

Damon kissed her passionately to properly display his ardent love for her.

The couple rolled around the bed, groping and kissing each other in a continued, highly heated manner.

Damon swallowed looking up at Elena as she straddled him. He was enchanted by her body.

Elena pushed his dick inside of her while looking directly into his eyes. Damon swallowed thickly as she began to ride him setting a slow pace.

Her head tossed back as pleasure overtook her. She rocked her hips back and forth and then rolled in more rapid movements.

Damon's hands had found her breasts, hips and bottom while she enjoyed the ride.

Her breathing grew ragged as he moved her faster. Each delicious thrust was hitting the deepest parts of her center.

"Damon!" She screamed as his fingers found her swollen clit.

He smirked seeing her wild side. She looked so lost in abandon as he continued to play with her clit.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, he knew that she'd been getting close. He sat up on the bed, so she placed her hands on his shoulders for extra support.

Over and over, he lifted her up and down over his slick dick. She screamed before biting down on his shoulder causing him to vamp out.

Elena's eyes looked up at him, but he turned away from her gaze. She smiled at him wondering why he was acting shy. It was a known fact that he frequently snacked on his sexual conquests. Her hand went to his face to make him look at her.

"Mmm." She moaned loudly. "My vampire."

Damon's gums were aching hearing her possessiveness. The beast inside was winning the inner battle over the man, no matter how hard he had tried to resist.

Elena's mouth went to his throat. She began to nibble on him, in between moans of pleasure.

"Elena." He groaned, closing his eyes in an effort to control himself.

Her nails were digging into his back as the thrusts became rougher.

Soon her screams were much louder as the thrusts neared supernatural strength. He needed to calm down, right away.

Elena stared at his blood-filled eyes. "Do it."

He didn't reply.

"I want it." She begged in a whimper. "Please, Damon, I love you."

It took less than a second for Damon to bite into her right upper breast.

Elena cried out first in pain and then in pleasure as he ravished her. Her fingers went through his raven locks in encouragement.

Damon pulled back, blood dripping down his lips and laid back down on the bed. Elena's hand went to his chest as she continued to ride him, finally meeting climax.

After she fell apart in an instant landing on top of him. He felt her heavy heartbeat pounding against his non-beating chest. Damon had closed his eyes in ecstasy, the inner beast not even caring about the lost sexual release. A few minutes later, his face returned to normal.

"I love you, too." He replied after recovering.

"I know." She retorted sleepily.

**The End**

Be Good & Review!

* * *

_A/N: Well, this still felt like a porno, but hopefully a quality one! lol. =) Playlist on my LiveJournal (user= junkyatbest), including the video for #1 Crush. __One more time... This story was donated to breast cancer by drkprncss17 aka Temptress_Kitten17. Story requests begin at $1, see my profile for more information. I'm willing to write all types of fun for you. _

_I challenged Carly (**Temptress_Kitten17** ) to write a story about a self-destructive, party, dark!Elena encountering Damon. **Here's the link:** .net/s/6846348/1/I_Cant_Feel_Your_Pulse _

_I'm also writing a story for Vic (**Summer Fairy**). Pre-Klaus, D/E, M-Rated, Damon stalks Elena. **Here's the link:** .net/s/6858245/1/Higher_Than_High_Lower_Than_Deep _

_So much love to my fellow Damon/Elena authors. Speaking of... **Angel's blue eyed girl ** is writing again. *waves*_


End file.
